Goner
by barefootandcrazy
Summary: From the time that Jack sees Emmett she knows she's a goner, and he knows he's a goner too. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! It's been years since I've written a fanfic, so go easy on me. I've been playing with this idea for a while, please read and review! **

**Jacqueline**

_Fuck, I'm tired_. I opened a can of Red Bull as I prepped the bar for the night, putting liquor bottles where I liked them, getting shot glasses ready, plenty of cups for draft beers, and lots and lots of ice. It was Friday night, and we were expecting a huge crowd tonight. I loved working when it was busy like this because it gave me such a good opportunity to make money.

I'd started bartending when I went home to take care of my mom. I dropped out of college, and let's face it, I wasn't going to be doing much with a degree in Fine Arts anyway. So after going home, I got the first job I could find, and that was tending bar at this shitty little dive bar. I loved every second of it. Mom held on for another fourteen months after I'd moved home but eventually the cancer got her, and boy was it rough on me. After a few months, I got my head screwed back on right and got my shit together. Mom left me a small inheritance, about $35k and her small three bedroom ranch, which I sold and got $125k for. I took the money, put a hefty down payment on a 2017 Subaru WRX and a decent down payment on a two bedroom beachfront condo here in Daytona Beach.

After Mom died, there really wasn't anything keeping me in Texas anymore, so I moved here to Florida, and I absolutely loved it. I've been here for five years and I had a great group of friends and I loved my job and my co-workers.

* * *

I looked up as I noticed the bouncers start rolling in, and I checked the time. 9:37. I had no doubt that there was a line of people waiting on the sidewalk that would come pouring in at 10:00.

Felix, my favorite bouncer came over to the bar and I already had a room temperature bottle of water waiting for him. He was always so sweet and he never drank, he's been sober for fifteen years.

"Hi, Felix!" I leaned over the bar and kissed him on the cheek.

He took the water from the bar, "You ready for tonight Cracker Jack? There's a line wrapped around the side of the building."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. "You know I'm always ready to make money, and you know how much I hate that nickname."

He blew me a kiss and walked over to the door, no doubt getting ready to start checking everyone's identification. We pride ourselves on never having anyone under twenty one in here drinking.

Rosalie, the other bartender tonight breezed behind the bar. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Jack. My mom was running late to babysit Charlie and then I got stuck in traffic, and this whole night has just been a shit show so far."

"Rose, it's fine," I assured, "I've just been setting up and getting ready. We're good to go when the doors open. You look great tonight, by the way."

Rosalie was a beautiful girl. She'd had a baby six months ago, but you couldn't tell. She had this long golden hair, tonight it was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She was wearing a black cropped tank top with red high waisted shorts and a pair of black high top Converse. She always dressed so simple and I was always so jealous of how good she looked.

"Bitch stop, you look fucking fabulous," she told me, putting her hand up.

I had to admit, I did look good tonight. My waist length blonde hair was pulled back into two French braids, I was wearing a white cropped tank top underneath of a pair of dark wash overall shorts that hugged my curves just right, and my maroon Vans. My makeup was minimal, I'd been spending a lot of time in the sun now that the weather was nice, so my face and arms were covered in freckles, and I loved showing my freckles off.

"Thanks, babe," I smiled at her. "Will Edward be here tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's coming here with some friends tonight, should be pretty interesting."

Felix opened the doors and people started rolling into the bar, just as the DJ started playing music. _Here we go_.

The night went by in a blur. I don't know if I've ever seen so many people here before. I grimaced as another guy ordered a round of shots, and bought me one too. Aro's rule was to never say no to a drink, because that's saying no to money. I kept an empty beer bottle handy and always 'chased' my shot with a beer, but I was actually spitting the liquor into the empty beer bottle so I didn't get wasted while I was trying to work.

"What can I get you?" I looked up at the person standing in front of me.

Immediately, my brown eyes were met with a pair of deep blue eyes, and it was seriously like the movies, time froze for a second. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my twenty six years of life. He must've been six foot five, he towered over my five foot nine frame, and he had this curly blonde hair I almost reached to run my fingers through, and when he smiled down at me he had these dimples in his cheeks that were so deep I wanted to crawl into them.

"Can I please get a Heineken?" His voice was deep and smooth and velvety and I wanted to listen to him talk to me all fucking night.

I couldn't form a sentence so I just nodded and got his beer. He got his money out to pay and I shook my head and told him it was on me. He smiled and left a $20 bill on the bar before he walked away.

* * *

It was late. It was almost 5am and there were a few stragglers left, including Edward sitting at a table with his friends. I'd learned soon after my encounter with Mr. Blue Eyes that he was part of Edward's group. Felix came through and kicked everyone except Edward's group out. After Rose and I divided the tips between the two of us and cleaned the bar, we made our way to their table.

"I'm hungry," I said as I sat down.

"Ooo let's go to the diner," Rose said with a slight slur.

Two of Edward's friends said they needed to get home, but Edward and Mr. Blue Eyes both said they could eat.

Everyone gathered their belongings and it was decided that I would drive because I hadn't had a drop to drink so we walked out to my car.

Mr. Blue Eyes let out a low whistle. "This is yours?"

I nodded and smiled, looking up at him.

"I don't think I caught your name earlier. I'm Emmett."

_Emmett, God, even his name is sexy._

"I'm Jack."

"Jack?" he gave me a curious look.

"Short for Jacqueline."

He looked at me for a moment and touched one of my braids. "Jack suits you."

At this point I noticed Edward sitting on the curb.

"I think we're just gonna get a cab and go home," Rose rolled her eyes, "He's had a lot to drink."

I hugged her, "I'll text you when I wake up. Love you."

"Love you too, get home safe," she winked at me.

I scuffed my shoe on the sidewalk, as Emmett said, "And then there were two."

"I can give you a ride home if you want. That way you don't have to pay for a cab." In my mind I was praying that he would want to hang out.

"Fuck no!" his voice boomed, "I want pancakes."

I laughed and gestured to my car for him to get in.

**Emmett**

I had been dreading going out with Edward. Everyone always got too sloppy and I usually had to take care of grown ass men and I hated it, but I wasn't a piece of shit so I always sucked it up and did it. If someone told me that tonight I'd meet the girl of my dreams I'd tell them they were fucking crazy, but miracles happen everyday and I was on my way to get pancakes with the most beautiful freckle faced girl I had ever seen.

Besides the fact that she was crazy hot, she also drove a WRX, and seeing this girl behind the wheel of this car made my jeans tighten a little.

She had taken her hair out of the braids it was in, massaging her scalp while her turbo warmed up. Her hair was waist length and wavy and before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and was tangling my hand in her long hair.

She looked at me and smiled, "You ready for some pancakes?"

"Fuck yeah," I matched her smile.

She pulled out of her parking spot and turned onto the A1A and drove down the strip. Folky music was playing from her speakers and she was humming along to it. Five minutes later we were pulling up to a 24 hour diner.

She parked and pulled the emergency brake and smiled at me. "Ready?"

"Yes ma'am," I told her, getting out of the car.

As nice of a car as she has, it is a little difficult getting my tall frame in and out of it. That's why I drove a Jeep Rubicon, I didn't have to worry about space in that thing.

I walked next to her and placed my hand on the small of her back, a perfect fit. We sat at a booth in the vacant diner and an older guy walked over to us with a pot of coffee.

"Busy night, Jack?" he asked her.

"Like you wouldn't believe. This is Emmett, Emmett, this is Demetri."

"Hey man, nice to meet you," I shook his hand.

"You too, son. Do you two know what you want?"

Jack nodded. "I want a Belgian waffle with fresh fruit, a side of bacon, and a side of hash browns."

Demetri smiled and wrote her order down.

"I'm gonna have the same thing, but pancakes instead of the waffle please," I told him.

He went into the kitchen to make our food and Jack took a huge gulp of coffee.

"How long have you known Edward?" she asked me.

"We were roommates in college, he became my best friend."

She was absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger and that's when I knew, I was in for it with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Jacqueline**

It had been almost two weeks since I'd seen Emmett. We texted back and forth when we could, but it was difficult to hold a conversation when we were on opposite schedules. He was an architect and was at the site by six every morning, and I was usually in a deep sleep by then after getting home from work anywhere between two and four in the morning. I was definitely crushing on him hard, but work was my first priority. Nobody was going to pay my bills but me.

It was Tuesday, and that meant it was my day off. I tried to wake up early to go to the beach on my day off, but that wasn't happening today. It was rainy and gross out. It was 10:30 and I decided to surprise Emmett at his job site with a hot cup of coffee. I dressed myself in a pair of yoga pants, black Nike sneakers, and a long sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and got my glasses, I only wore my contacts when I was working. Hopefully he still thought I was cute after seeing me looking like a bum.

I drove to my favorite coffee shop which was coincidentally across the street from the condominium building Emmett was working on. At the last minute I decided to get a box of coffee for his crew instead of just getting one cup for only him, and a dozen donuts. I was a firm believer in paying it forward, and I loved doing nice things for other people.

I juggled everything in my arms as I crossed the divided highway. I was greeted by the sound of saws and hammering and got the attention of the first worker I saw.

"Any idea where I can find Emmett McCarty?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you wait right here and I'll get him for you," he told me.

A minute later Emmett walked over with the guy who went to find him. He saw me and smiled that adorable dimpled smile he had. He was wearing jeans, work boots, a tshirt, and had a tool belt hung around his waist, and I swear to God I've never been more attracted to another human being.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you with coffee, but I got some extra for you to share with the other workers." I held the box of coffee up in one hand and the box of donuts in the other.

Emmett turned to the worker who had gone to find him. "Seth can you bring these up to the guys? And tell those mongrels if they don't save me a cup of coffee and a donut I'm going to throw them into the ocean."

Seth took everything out of my arms and walked away.

"You look beautiful," Emmett told me as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked down and felt a blush creeping onto my freckled cheeks. "Thank you."

"I can't stop thinking about you," he blurted out.

I looked up at him surprised. "Really?"

"_Really,"_ he mocked, "Yes, Jack. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever fucking seen. When can I take you out?"

"I'm not really a _going out_ kind of girl, but I'd love if you came to my condo tonight. I can cook dinner and we can go for a walk on the beach." Hopefully he didn't have anything planned tonight.

"I'll be there, what time?" There he went again with that fucking smile.

"Does seven work?"

"I'll see you at seven." he pressed a kiss to the inside of my wrist and I had goosebumps on my entire body from it.

After leaving his job site I went to the Publix down the road from my condo and bought the supplies to make dinner. They had really nice catfish filets, so I bought some. Hopefully Emmett likes fish. I got some vegetables and charcoal so I could grill the veggies and catfish. I grabbed a six pack of beer, paid for my purchases and then headed home.

* * *

It was 6:30 and I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, happy with my appearance. I had on a pair of leggings and a black tank top underneath of a chunky tan cardigan. My face was makeup free, the way I preferred it, and my hair hung loose in waves.

I heard a knock on the door at 7:00 on the dot, just as I'd finished pulling the fish and veggies off the grill. I placed the platter on the table and opened the door. I felt myself let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Emmett looked crazy handsome. He had on a pair of well fitting jeans, a dark blue t shirt that made his eyes even more blue, and a pair of flip flops. He held a bouquet of sunflowers and a six pack of beer.

"Hi, pretty," he smiled down.

"Come in, come in. These are so beautiful, Emmett. Sunflowers are my favorite." I got a vase out of one of my cabinets and put the flowers in water.

"You look beautiful, I like you with glasses too," he pressed a kiss to my wrist again.

"Thank you, Emmett. You look great." I put the beer he brought in the fridge after taking two out for us.

**Emmett**

I was so surprised that Jack came to the job site, and I was fucking excited to be spending time with her tonight. She looked so beautiful, she had leggings on, and boy did her ass look amazing in them, and a big sweater. Her big brown eyes looked so innocent behind her black framed glasses and I swear I have never seen a more beautiful human being than her.

We ate dinner and had comfortable conversation. She asked me about my family, I learned that she moved here after her mom died and she virtually had no other family. After we finished dinner, which was delicious, catfish was my favorite, I put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Emmett, you really don't have to do that," she told me.

I waved my hand at her. "My mama raised a gentleman and she would whoop my ass if I didn't clean up after such a wonderful meal."

I closed the dishwasher and grabbed her hand. "Now how about that walk on the beach?"

She smiled up at me and nodded.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were out, it was breezy, and I had the most beautiful girl holding my hand.

"Want to sit in the sand for a while?" she asked.

I didn't even answer, I just sat myself in the sand and pulled her down to sit between my legs. She leaned back into my chest and I briefly wondered if she could feel my heart hammering. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm crazy about you, Jack," I confessed.

She turned and looked at me. "I'm crazy about you too."

I like to think I'm a tough man, but this woman was turning me into mush. In my entire thirty two years, I'd never had a girl make me feel like this. Everytime I was with her I felt like I was in a movie. It felt too good to actually be real. After Irina had broken off our engagement I'd promised myself I wouldn't fall for another woman, but I just didn't have a choice here, and it was fucking frightening.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her. It felt like electric as our lips moved together. Her lips were so soft, and I completely lost myself in the kiss. I became aware of what was happening for a moment, when her body had completely turned around and she was sitting on my lap facing me. That's when I became painfully aware of my rock hard dick pressing into her thigh.

I leaned my forehead against hers. "If we keep this up I don't know if I'll be able to keep being a gentleman. I already want to throw you over my shoulder like a caveman and lock ourselves away from everyone."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her dark brown eyes were almost black, her cheeks a pale shade of pink.

"That sounds like….heaven," her voice was husky, "But I'd like to take things slow with you. I want this to work between us."

She turned her body back around and leaned back into me. I wrapped my arms back around her and pressed the occasional kiss and nip to the side of her neck while we enjoyed each other's presence.

**Jacqueline**

Emmett and I had fallen into a comfortable routine. We frequently visited each other at work, and stole kisses. He'd been back to my condo twice more in the following two weeks, and I'd been to his house a couple times, and that always ended up in a heavy makeout session. Emmett was being so patient with me and I couldn't be more appreciative of it, but tonight was the night. Emmett was coming over for a movie night and I was so excited and nervous to see him.

I took my time showering. I shaved and exfoliated every inch of my skin. I put on my prettiest matching bra and panty set; a rose pink bra with matching lace panties. I didn't want to overdo my outfit for a movie night, so I settled on a pair of yoga pants and one of Emmett's tshirts I'd managed to steal. It was huge on me, but when I changed into it after we had a water fight in his kitchen, he had confessed to me how much he loved seeing me in his clothes.

A knock on the door told me that he was here. I skipped to the door, and there he was, wearing a grey pair of joggers and an old college football shirt, looking as sexy as ever.

"Hi, pretty," he gave me a kiss.

"Get inside before Mrs. Cope across the hall starts telling people we were groping each other in the hallway," I told him pulling him into the condo.

We settled down on the couch after both agreeing on a movie. _Die Hard_. We were underneath of a blanket snuggled up together when I felt his hand start wandering underneath of my shirt. He cupped my breast and I looked up at him and nodded, letting him know I was ready.


End file.
